The chronicles of Draith: Rise of the Egg Empire!
by draith500
Summary: Draith, Blitz, Tails, and the rest of the Gang must stop Dr.eggman and General Petty from taking over Metropolis... Part 2 in the TCOD Series!
1. Preparations

_**THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH**_

_**RISE OF THE EGG EMPIRE...**_

_**CH.1 PREPARATIONS...**_

_**WARNING: if you haven't read The chronicles of Draith, you wont get ANYTHING that's going on, please read that first... or you can be a dumb ass and guess whats going on...**_

**Draith hoped that Shadow was in fact o.k. and hadn't been hurt or worse... "Guys, I'm not sure what eggman IS up too, but one things certain... it ISNT good." said tails while fiddling with his weapon. Everyone nodded in agreement, "what should we do Tails, sonic isn't here, and shadow might be dead..." Tails looked to the ground and sighed, Amy was right... it was possible that shadow was dead... and where was sonic? "look... i know sonic always was the one that led us to victory, but still, we'll have to do this on our own, and shadow... I'm sure he's fine... lets just wait till we get to the mystic ruins, and we will make preparations there" said tails with confidence.**

_**MEAN WHILE AT THE EGGBASE...**_

**General Petty was typing in numbers into the Resonance transfusion device, "heh heh... Doctor, its ready to take the emeralds now..." Eggman nodded with his hands behinds his back, he then snapped his fingers, two eggpawns came from behind him and began inserting all of the emerald pieces, even the now complete Master Emerald... Eggman Laughed evilly. "Tell me General, how long will it be until its up and running?" The Petty checked his watch, "about an hour id say." Dr. robotnic smiled in a villainous sort of way, "good...good..."**

_**BACK ON THE TRAIN...**_

**"Well, were here!" Said Tails hoping out of the bus and running down the wooden staircase. Everyone followed, the quickly ran up the large hill that led to his house. Everyone ran into his house, Tails pulled out a Remote, and pressed a few buttons on it, suddenly the wall opened up to reveal computers, monitors, radar screens, weapon displays, and many other "battle" devices. "What...the hell?" Tails ran up to one of the computers, "you see, my house is also a base, i designed it this way incase i ever needed too.." Tails then began punching in numbers into his computers, "I'm going to make sure that the entire Mystic ruins facility in under complete quarantine." Tails then checked the monitors and weapon H.U.D.'s. He scratched his head for moment, "well everything seems to be okay... well everyone go into my closet, there are some weapons and gear if you need them... right Draith?" Draith grinned Evilly, "oh... yes there is aloooooooot of Weapons..."**

**Blits didn't seem to say much to Draith, and Draith didn't say much to her... they were both in a bad situation, and it wasn't time to chat. Draith ran into the closet, as did the rest of the gang, Amy selected a few of her "favorite" hammers from the arsenal, Blitz picked up a few swords from the rack, "what the heck is he doing with all this stuff?... I mean he's a bit young isn't he?" asked Blitz examining the Swords. Draith was taking Ammo and guns off of a shelf, "I'm not sure... but i really don't care right now... I'm just glad he DOES have this stuff" said Draith Slamming a clip into his M-16. When everyone was done getting ready they went into the living room.**

**"Okay good, you guys are ready, luckily for us, I've got us a new ride..." Said tails pushing a button on his remote again, suddenly a wall opened up to reveal some kind of carrier, it was blue, with Tails symbol on it... and it was large, it seemed to be powered by propellers, like a large helicopter. "...wow" Said Draith, practically Drooling at the sight of it. "Well... lets go!" Said tails waving the gang in...**


	2. A Trip, and A Talk

_**THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH**_

_**RISE OF THE EGG EMPIRE!**_

_**CH.2 A TRIP AND A TALK**_

**Tails ran over to the large carrier, he then looked at it and then faced everyone, "guys." he began, "this is the Hurricane X-2!" Everyone stared at it in awe, it was an amazing dark blue, with vivid yellow stripes across its sides. Tails then ran to the cockpit and hopped it, everyone else got in the back of the Hurricane. Knuckles manned the turret on the back of it, which meant that Draith and Blitz were in the passengers side...alone...**

**Draith and Blitz both sat there, they didn't speak, Draith thought it would be awkward, and Blitz thought Draith was mad. Draith put on a pair of dark sunglasses, Draith was looking at her but Blitz couldn't tell due to the glasses, he wasn't looking at her in a perverted way, he was just wondering why. As the plane was about to take off Draith noticed that Blitz looked a bit... nervous. Draith thought if he should say anything '...well... it couldn't hurt... i hope.' Draith took off his sunglasses, "Blitz... are you okay, you seem a bit... nervous?" Blitz paused for a moment, she simply looked at him for a moment, "ya... I just...well i just don't enjoy flying...AT ALL..." Draith walked over and sat beside her.**

**"Why?" She looked at the floor, "I just haven't, since i was young, it some kind of phobia i guess." She laughed a little, but she was still nervous, "don't worry Blitz, nothing could possibly happen, i mean this thing is practically a military vehicle... actually it is a military vehicle..." said Draith scratching his head... he felt stupid. Blitz gripped one of the Chains around her jeans tightly as the Hurricane took off. Draith then held her hand in a comforting manner, she was a bit shocked at this, her cheeks went red. Draith smiled a bit... he felt... happy? Blitz looked into his golden eyes. The Hurricane Began to gain balance and the turbulence stopped. Draith and Blitz were still holding hands and staring each other.**

**Blitz then quickly removed her hand, "thanks...um... I'm gonna... uh... check up on tails... heh yea." She then quickly got up and ran to the cockpit area. Draith's hand has still frozen in the air as if she hadn't let go of his hand, she was gone and he simply sat there, "...bye" Draith said looking at the floor.**

_**MEAN WHILE AT THE EGG BASE...**_

**One of Dr. Robotnics pawns was typing in numbers as an alarm was going off, there was an announcement on the intercom, "WARNING, SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 3... I REPEAT, SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 3." The robot panicked and grabbed a small gun off of a desk near by, he ran out of the room and into the hallway. The hallway was flooded with other pawns fighting something that was out of view... it was fast... and powerful. The pawn then started to run away, suddenly something appeared in front of him, it was Revan. "Where do you think YOUR going?" Revan then grabbed the eggpawn by his head and then kicked him to the other side of the hall.**

**Revan knew he was winning, suddenly a door opened up to reveal two very large black robot's each carrying an axe, they were about 13 feet high, Revan decided he would fight later, right now... he needed to find General Petty...**

_**BACK ON THE HURRICANE X-2**_

**Knuckles was sitting in the turret, he was completely alone, and it was pretty quiet, except for the roaring engine of the Hurricane, but other then that... it was silent... he was Thinking of Rough, ya she could be a real bitch at times, but there was something about her that he just liked. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small alarm, "warning... incoming egg fighters..." said a drone like voice coming from the radar. Knuckles activated the turret, he waited for the first wave... but there was nothing..."c'mon you wussies... i know your out there." Knuckles sat there completely aware. Still there wasn't anything. Hw slowly let go of the gun, "must have been a glitch."**

**Draith was in the passenger area when blitz walked in... She didn't make any eye contact. Draith thought he had done something wrong, he didn't want to say anything... but he did. "Look I'm sorry, i just thought it would be polite since you didn't like flying... that's all." Blitz still didn't look at him for a while, but she did talk, "its not that... i just don't want to love again..." Draith wasn't sure what to say... was she saying she loved him, or if she saw him anymore she might end up loving him, or was she just saying get the fuck out of my life you creep, just in a polite way. "um... what do you mean?" Blitz finally looked at him, "my Hearts been broken too many times... that all." **

**Draith had never been so nervous in his life, "but...well...i wouldn't ever do anything like that to you! i mean look at you... your beautiful, your kind, you can kick serious ass. i wouldn't hurt you." Blitz didn't say anything, she was thinking from the looks of it. Draith then took a step forward, "look i-" Draith was interrupted by a loud bang, the Hurricane then tilted and Draith fell onto Blitz, there lips met, both of there eyes were wide open. '...oh, crap' thought Draith. They didn't get off of each other though... they just stayed that way for a moment... it then became a first class make out session before you could say "Holy crap did that really happen?" Tails then walked in, Draith got off of her quickly, Tails noticed but didn't say anything. "Guys, something happened! an egg fighter went stealth, and now its bombing us, were losing altitude, and he cant see them, if this continues, were done for!" Everyone paused, "well this sucks!" yelled Draith.**


	3. Breach, Find, and Destroy!

_**THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH**_

_**RISE OF THE EGG EMPIRE!**_

_**CH.3 BREACH, FIND, AND DESTROY**_

**Revan walked into a large metal hallway that looked exactly like the one he was just in. "Doesn't this guy like to remodel... its dull... and its getting me WAY to fucking lost" Revan whispered to himself. Revan then closed the large metal door behind him, there were many doors to his left and right, so he decided to check one out. He went to the door to his left, when he walked in there was an eggpawn standing there, luckily he was shut down. Revan took the "K-67 Blaster" out of its hand. He then shoved the barrel of the gun in the pawns face and blew it off with a single swift blast. Revan then walked out and continued to head down the hall.**

**Revan eventually came across a fork in the hallway, it was either left... or right... 'Jesus... um... left...right...left...right...well, ill just go left, this is taking to long' thought Revan. He took the left and continued down the hall. Eventually he came across a large metal door; it was sealed tightly due to 4 Metal shafts keeping it locked in place. It was even guarded by 3 egg pawns. Revan ran toward the door, the pawns quickly aimed there weapons. "Freeze intruder!" shouted one of them, but Revan didn't stop so they began firing. **

**Revan was running left to right dodging the blasts, He then pulled out the K-67 blaster and began to blindly fire at them, he shot only one in the shoulder which caused him to spark and collapse in defeat. The other pawns ignored what happened to there comrade and still held there position, the concentrated there fire on Revan, but he has just too damn fast for them, The pawn were eventually taken down by Revan's blaster. Revan walked up to the console, and began hacking into the large door...**

_**BACK AT THE TRAIN STATION**_

**Shadow was blown back by a large explosion earlier, he was on the floor... he still held his rifle. Shadow quickly got up, he wasn't going to be taken down that easily. Shadow was very surprised that "Gargoless" was that smart, 'blowup the fuel tanks laying there... you knew that if the train refueling area exploded, i would probably die... but your titanium ass would be fine... looks like you failed your mission... still, where the hell are you?' thought Shadow heading back into the station, which was now crumbling to the ground and even in several different pieces. **

**When shadow entered there was no longer a ceiling, very few walls, and the train was at the mystic ruins, Shadow thought for a moment... 'id better find that fox and his friends, he probably is going to find professor. Gerald Robtnics grandson...foolish little kid, he'll be torn into shreds before he even gets close to him.' Shadow took one final look at his surrounding and began skating on his hover shoes at extreme speed down the train tracks...**

_**ON THE HURRICANE...**_

**Draith and Blitz followed Tails into the cockpit, he began handing them metal shoes, "What are these for?" asked Draith. "You attach them to the bottom of your shoe, there work like a magnet, your going to need these because were going on top of the hurricane." Draith began putting on the metal shoes along with Blitz. "But why? Cant we just man a turret or something?" asked Blitz. Tails shook his head, "nope, knuckles is in the only turret on this ship... and sadly the egg fighters are to fast and maneuverable for us to take them out with our rockets and S.A.W. machine guns." replied tails also putting on the shoes.**

**When everyone was ready tails opened the hatch, a large burst of air cam rushing out of it. Everyone entered the hatch and was now on top of the hurricane. Draith got on one knee and aimed his rifle, he was waiting for the fighters. Blitz stood there her gun at the ready... still, she was distracted, 'that...kiss...why?' suddenly a fighter came out of no where and began firing at her, Blitz began side stepping the bullets, it wasn't easy but if she jumped she would fly off the hurricane. She pulled out one of her swords from earlier and threw it at the fighter. The blade shattered through the wind shield killing the droid pilot. The fighter began to spin and crash down toward Draith, he ran away from the crashing fighter, it hit the hurricane and began scraping the surface, sparks spat out of the fighter as it slid across.**

**"I'm sorry!" said Blitz covering her mouth, she almost killed him. "I'm...I'm okay." said Draith panting. Suddenly the hurricane began heading out of the thick clouds that were hiding the fighters, "alright!" said Tails knowing victory was at hand. Draith too was excited, that was until he felt strange... his body felt over heated... and weak. He looked at the now showing sun... his body began smoking...**


	4. Going Down!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

RISE OF THE EGG EMPIRE

Ch.4: going down…

"CRAP! Blitz! The sun!" said Draith pointing to the crack in the clouds where the sun was seeping through. Blitz eyes grew wide; she quickly dashed for the hole that lead back into the Hurricane. Draith soon followed, the sun felt so hot, his flesh felt like it was made of acid. Knuckles looked at Draith and Blitz running away. "Hey! Where the hell are you going, you cant just run from a battle!" Draith helped blitz into the exit, "he have to! The sun!" yelled Draith pointing to the flaming ball in the sky.

Blitz and her comrade were safe in the hurricane, "Damn it! We looked like cowards out there!... sigh how do we plan on taking down Dr. eggman, if we can't even go outside…" Draith almost felt like crying, for his whole life he was disrespected, and this was his chance to show he was something… and he couldn't. "its okay…" said blitz patting him on the back, "Ya know when I met you… there was something about you I found… unique…" Draith paused and looked over at her, "what do you mean" Blitz began to fiddle with her fingers, all im trying to say…is I-" Blitz was interrupted by tails walking in, "huh…why are you in here? Your suppose to be fending off the ship!"

"Tails we can't, the sun is out!" Tails was confused, "… SO?" Draith walked over to tails, and showed him his arms; they were slowly healing from severe burns. "how the-" Draith interrupted him, " im a vampire… Blitz turned me into one in order to save me, so we cant go out into the sun." Tails couldn't believe it… vampires weren't real, or so he thought. "well… ok, ill find something to help you with that" Tails pulled out a walkie-talkie "Knux! How are things going?" tails spoke into it, "WHERE ARE THOSE PATHETIC WUSSEY GOTHIC PUNKS THAT RAN LIKE COWARDS!" Tails was shocked at his anger, "look knux, they can't be in the sun…they have a sever skin disorder, they would have died if they stayed out there!" there was a long pause, "…oh, in that case… WERE GONNA DIE THERE TO MANY OF EM!"

The sound of bullets being fired came from the communication device. "hold on knuckles! I'm gonna land her into the water!" said tails running into the cockpit, "hold on guys!" Blitz looked at him in a slightly annoyed way, "GUYS?" Tails looked over, "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY BRINGING THAT UP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Blitz shrugged, "I'm just saying, I'm not a guy so you shouldn't say "guys" you could say peo-"suddenly Tails pushed down the control shaft pulling the hurricane strait down…

MEANWHILE AT MYSTIC RUINS…

Amy was at the mystic ruins, she decided to stay in case shadow or sonic came back, she was sitting on Tails couch looking at one of the monitors… she had no idea what it was for, or what all the numbers and letters meant. Still though, she stared and waited, suddenly a noise from out side caught her attention, it sounded like a crunch of leaves, Amy looked out the window to see Shadow holding his bleeding chest walking toward the house, Amy gasped and ran outside. "Shadow, are you okay?" He looked at her for a moment, "you again…look you should go home, its to dangerous here an"- Shadow was interrupted by Amy slightly upset, "You've got some explaining to do first!" Shadow was confused, "what… what do you-" Amy was mad, "you cant just pretend to die and then show up at some random time and act like everything is okay, me, sonic, knuckles, ALL OR US, we missed you and thought you died! You need tell us what happened!"

Shadow looked down for a moment, "I can't…" Amy didn't look mad anymore, she just stared for a moment, "why?" shadow looked at her, "I cant remember" Amy thought for a moment '… poor shadow, its almost as if he has no life, he never remembers anything, and even when he does… he ends up forgetting or dieing again. But maybe if I helped him out he could have a better life! But first I need to patch him up.' "Oh… okay, c'mon then shadow. Let's help your wounds, and ill explain everything to you." Shadow was shocked, "you know my past?" Amy grabbed his hand gently, "ya, ill tell you everything, but seriously, we need to get inside to make you feel better." Shadow didn't budge; he was still in awe, "how do you know?" Amy looked at him, "STOP STALLING! LETS GET YOU INSIDE AND ILL TELL YOU!" shadow paused, "right, okay. Sorry."


	5. Really Really Screwed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Sega characters or anything having to do with it (unfortunately) sue away if you please, I'm so poor you'll have to pay me if you win.

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

RISE OF THE EGG EMPIRE

Ch.5

INSIDE THE HURRICANE…

Tails was having a hard time controlling the hurricane; he was sweating as he tried to keep it up in the air for as long as possible, he knew he wouldn't make it to land. Tails concentrated on saving everyone's life, he never had so much relying on him all at once; however he knew he had to do this… or someone would die. Draith came up to the cockpit where tails was, "tails" he began, "why cant I shake the feeling that this thing wasn't made to land in water?" he said in a rather calm mood. Tails began flipping switches and checking gauges, "oh, well that's because it wasn't made to do that, luckily it has a large amount of air capacity since it can go into the depths of space. How ever all the electricity will more then likely short circuit… therefore…" Draith finished his sentence, "where grade A $#ed" Tails was still flipping switches, "basically ya… so hold on the something." Draith held on to blitz, tails looked at him like he was an idiot, "how about something that wont collapse to the floor. "Right right… I knew that."

Draith gripped a metal pipe connected to the wall of the hurricane, "wait!" interrupted Blitz "what about knuckles?" she questioned. Tails passed her the walkie-talkie he had been using earlier, "tell him to get down here" she nodded and held down the talk button, "knuckles, you really need to get down here the hurricane is going to hit the water." She waited for a response, but nothing, "knuckles? You there?" she asked once more. However there was still no response, "too late!" yelled tails as the hurricane shook tremendously, "oh god damn it! This sucks!" yelled Draith stumbling toward his rifle. He picked it up and swung the strap over his shoulder, he then saw Blitz on the floor, she was having a hard time getting up, Draith made his way over to her helping her up, "thanks" she said heading over to tails, "Tails if this thing short circuits… how will we get out"

Tails pointed to the back of the hurricane, "there's some escape pods in the back." Blitz nodded, "do we get in them now?" tails was about to speak when all the power went off and it was pitch black… "um… ya." Said tails. Draith and blitz felt there way around until they found the escape pod lever. The three of them got in the pod and Tails pulled the lever above them, the pod shot off into the abyss of the sea. Sadly the pod was very small so little movement was available. "so what now?" asked Draith, tails looked out of one of three round windows examining the darkness of the ocean, "well… we wait." Said tails not turning away.

AT THE EGGBASE…

Revan had completely infiltrated robotnics base and was crawling through a vent, looking for eggman, or even a relative sign of him. The vent was dark, dusty, and smelled like motor oil, however he continued to search. He stopped when he heard a man's voice; he followed where it was coming from. As he crawled through the cramped vent he saw an opening, 'this must be where the oil smell is coming from, and hopefully where eggman is too.' Revan peeked through the vent opening, his eyes grew wide at the terror he had discovered… it was a large cylinder machine, and inside were all seven chaos emeralds and the master emerald in the middle of them all. "Dr. I would like to thank you for your help and I hope we both enjoy the new metropolis he will create." Dr. eggman cackled, "indeed General, thank you for your marvelous design, I never would have thought of it!" they both nodded and began typing something into the machines mainframe. "Gargoless!" yelled Eggman, "get over here, the machine is prepared!" a robot that looked similar to shadow the hedgehog began to walk toward the machine, "yes master robotnic." It said in a drone voice.

'What the hell are they doing?' though Revan watching everything, he was about to jump out of the vent and let them have it, but he stopped when eggman opened a large screen about 15 feet high and 20 feet wide. He pressed a button and the president appeared on the screen. "Ah, mister president, glad to see you could make the meeting!" said the evil doctor smiling villainously. "look, doctor robotnic, you've attacked westopolis and killed many innocent people, what makes you think ill negotiate with you!" the president said angrily. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Because Mr. President if you don't ill see to it that the rest of metropolis is blown away with westopolis." The president didn't seem to be frightened, "what makes you think sonic wont stop you before you unleash your "weapon" or whatever it is you have planed?" Dr. robotnic smirked, "ill admit… sonic is fast… but all I have to do is press one button… and BOOM! Your gone! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said eggman laughing hysterically. He then adjusted the president's attention to the large machine. "You see this device Mr. president… it's a teleportation device, and the coordinates to wear it will teleport its target are set in the depths of space over 56 million miles from your precious planet… it has a range of 1300 miles per blast, and only takes 5 minutes to charge up another round… heh heh… you have 24 hours to hand over metropolis… or ill bulldoze it out of my way… good bye." Dr. Eggman turned off the screen and looked at the machine. "Gargoless, give your emerald to general petty."

Revan paused, 'wait… what emerald, he has them all already'. Suddenly Gargoless removed a smoking black emerald from it's chest, a dark fog was steaming off of its surface. Revan was in shock… and eighth emerald.

BACK IN THE ESCAPE POD…

"you okay tails?" asked Draith, "I guess… it just took me so long to build the hurricane, and the first time I use it… its fails me, its almost as bad spontaneously combusting, or even just blowing up." Draith looked around the pod for a moment, "well… it did save our lives… and it took down a couple of stealth fighters… so it really did kick ass, we just didn't get a fair fight to show how strong it really was. So don't beat your self over it." Tails sighed looking at the floor. " I guess your right." Said tails feeling a little better. The pod then came to an abrupt stop and shook on impact, "what the hell was that?" asked blitz. "we must have reached westopolis!" Tails opened the door on top of the pod, luckily the smoke was still blocking the sun out. "Its safe guys" said tails "c'mon lets go!" Blitz crawled out first, then Draith. He then took the M-16 off of his shoulder and held it in a fire ready position, Blitz pulled out one of her blades on her back. Tails then waved them in and they began there long walk to eggmans base.

BACK IN TAILS WORKSHOP…

"so you see shadow… that's what really happened to you." Amy was attending to Shadows wounds, he shook his head, as he was laying on the couch he thought for a moment. "but… I woke up on the ark… if I fell off of it… then why was I there?" Amy sighed while wrapping up one of his arms in bandages. "sorry shadow, that's something even I don't know." Shadow stared at the ceiling for a moment, "that must be why my instinct told me to protect you guys when we met back at the train station." Amy nodded, "I suppose so… by the way shadow, thank you for saving us back there, we probably would be dead if weren't for you." Shadow closed his eyes, "sure." Was all he said Amy then took some rubbing alcohol and applied it to a cloth and lightly pressed it against shadows scraped leg, Amy held it there. She noticed he wasn't in any pain, "that doesn't hurt?" she asked curiously. "hmm, oh… no it doesn't." Amy frowned, that only seemed to make him seem less like a living creature. "shadow… im sorry." That was all Amy could say she frowned and looked down to the floor, she was still cleaning shadows wounds though.

Shadow cocked one eyebrow, "sorry for what, you didn't do anything." Amy wanted to say something but she didn't, " I guess your right… its just… well… don't you ever feel like yo-" Amy was interrupted by the front door blowing up in an explosion of wooden and metal shards. Shadow shot up in a fighting position as Amy hid behind the couch. The smoke in front of the door blocked any possibility to see who it was, there was a long pause of silence… nothing was coming from the hole where the door once stood… shadow let his guard down, "hmm… something isn't right." The kitchen window behind him was then shattered by a large robot tackling shadow to the floor, it was metal sonic… but he looked torn up from a previous battle…

Yup…that's it people ill add another chapter soon… I hope. Hope you liked it… flamers… bring it -.-…


	6. Fighting, Fighting, and More Fighting

Ch.6

Draith: Do to popular demand the little talk show has been brought back...

Terrell: TIGHTNESS!!!

Draith: yes yes... tightness indeed...

Terrell: shouldn't you be happy... we be back! 0.0

Draith yes yes yes... i just... thought hey... a few days off would be nice...

Terrell: dude you got like... what?... 3 months off!

Draith: HOLY CRAPSICLE!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!??!? well in that case... YAY! were back!!! Lemmie get a cheer from the crowd!!!!! XD

Audience: cricket sounds

Draith: 0.0... Ok ok fine, i guess your mad cuz i haven't been here in a while BIG deal its not like i killed anyone!

Audience member: my grandma died cuz she said that your show is what kept her alive

Draith and Terrell: 0.0...look at each other

Draith: well…pff, that's… ridiculous, I mean… how could… that… kill your… um… look forget it! Its NO big deal!

Terrell: YA! i mean... we weren't like... actually in Hawaii drinking stuff from coconut shells... or getting lap dances from hoola girls!

Draith: exactly... so for an apology... i will now say sorry... sorry... wow that was…ridiculously easy... right well onto the DiScLaImEr!

DISCLAIMER: i no own deh sonic or deh Sega characters yes yes... i own draith only... yes now go eat a cookie or something...

**AT TAIL'S WORKSHOP...**

Shadow struggled to get up due to his wounds, but managed to punch metal sonic square in the face causing golden sparks to shoot out of his cheek and roll off shadow. Amy was panicked and looked around for her hammer, "wear the heck did i put that thing!?" she yelled nervously digging through the couch. Metal sonic got up grabbing his face to see how much damage he took, "you... i know you..." said shadow looking at him carefully, "your that annoying prototype that works with eggman! Metal sonic didn't speak, instead he pointed at shadow with his finger. "oh... I'm scared now..." shadow said in a sarcastic voice. Metal sonic's arm shifted and began to change, until it was clearly some type of shooting weapon. "damn it!" said shadow dashing to the left as the robot fired a large blue ray that made a terrible screech as it slammed into the wall behind him causing a violent explosion. Shadow looked at Amy quickly to see if she was ok.

Amy stood up from behind the couch, "uh oh... Tails wont like this..." she said looking nervously at the wall. "Were being attacked and your focused on some w-" shadow was knocked into the air and through the window by Metal sonic's powerful tackle. "shadow!" yelled Amy as she began to run out the door, hoping to help Shadow. Metal sonic was on top of Shadow punching his face repeatedly, Shadow's nose began to bleed and felt woozy from all the blows. As the annoying bucket of bolts went to punch him one last time shadow gripped the metal fist and countered him strait in the visor causing it to shatter. Metal sonic jumped back and stumbled close to the edge of the cliff next to tails workshop. Shadow ran as fast as he could, jumped into the air and kicked Metal sonics chest plate, everything seemed to go in slow-motion, Shadow could see each individual nut and bolt fly off of the sonic droid and fly by him, it seemed to take forever until Metal sonic flew off the ledge and into the shallow seas below...

**BACK IN WESTOPOLIS...**

Draith was a bit nervous, walking through a completely vacant city that was once crowded with people... and now... silence, the only thing that could be heard was the light cracking of the flames nearby and the leaves being blown in the wind. "god... its so quiet..." said Draith looking up at the destroyed buildings that seem to be touching the sky. "tell me about it..." Sad tails looking at a motion detector, "sooooo... what exactly are we looking for?" asked blitz glancing nervously at the thin clouds blocking out the sun. "Anything i guess... well, anything that is still in contact..." Blitz frowned slightly and then looked at the ground, her face lit up and she picked up a can of soda. "LOOKY! Soda! And its still in contact... just like you said..." she smiled broadly. Tails stared at the can for a moment. " hmm... soda... i dont like soda..." Draith shot up with his eyes like upside down v's "I DO!!!!!!" Blitz hid it behind her "no soda for you!" Draith frowned and went to the back of the group.

Tails stopped walking when his motion detector started making a faint beeping sound. "hey... something is coming... WOW, i mean ALOT of things are coming!" Blitz walked over to tails "huh? what do you mean?" she asked looking at the radar screen on the detector. "well... id say there must be at least 70 people coming toward us..." Draith walked ahead of them and looked out into the distance, ahead of him he could see an entire army of eggpawns running towards them " OOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!" shouted Draith with eyes gaping open...

Terrell: congratulation... your... so... screwed!

Draith: why thank you... i thought i was pretty screwed myself... hey wait... that wasnt a compliment was it?...

Terrell:... um... if by compliment you mean insult... then no... it was a compliment

Draith: slowly takes out lead pipe...

Melina: DRAAAAAIIITH! :(...

Draith: slowly puts back pipe... you got lucky...


	7. Cover!

**Ch.7**

**cover...**

Draith: sooo... what now?

Terrell: what do you mean what now?

Draith: well, I'm running short on "haha" material...

Terrell: make some more up.

Draith: not that easy, a lot of it is taken...

Terrell: yea well, funny will not run cold.

Draith: no it will... you just wait, AAAAAAAAALL of the funny will die, like republicans before a fart 0.0

Terrell:...what!? that makes... virtually no sense... and physically no sense… and verbally no sense… or even metaphorically no sense!

Draith: cus your just to... normal ya know?

Terrell: n-normal!?!?! what the &! are you talking about!?!?!? i am SO not normal!

Draith: oh PUH-lease mr. I throw only DRY toilet seats at Paris Hilton!

Terrell: stares blankly um... no more vault for you… might wanna cut down on the crack too…

Draith: touch my vault and i blow your balls off... with a big... gun... thing...

Terrell: 0.0... right right, well on with the disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: sadly due to my ability to suck... i do not own any of the Sega characters... darnn, this is all new to me. (

At tails workshop...

"Wow... that was... incredible!" said Amy holding her hands close to her chest staring into down the cliff and into the icy cold sea. "do you think he is finally dead?" she asked turning to shadow who stood there holding his arm in slight pain. "what do you mean finally? He's been here before?" Amy nodded and then cocked an eyebrow, "do you think that eggman just built him to look like he had been hit by a train?" Shadow didn't pay to much attention, "oh right..." Amy frowned and wondered what he was thinking about. why did she care so much about him, she never felt like that before. Amy looked down sadly and then looked back up at shadow, without saying anything she threw her arms around shadow hugging him close. "I'm so sorry shadow!" Shadow simply cocked an eye brow and hesitated but hugged back. "for what? why do you keep apologizing for things that aren't your fault?

Amy let go of him and a tear drop rolled down her cheek and fell to the dirt floor "i-i just... i just want everyone to be happy and yet your not because... your...your life and memory are so messed up you cant have a single moment in peace! I just wish you were happy..." shadow stood there speechless and stared at her. "A-Amy are... are you happy? Because, i can tell your not, something's troubling you, and has been since we first met... what is it? and please, tell me the truth." Amy stood there and then fell to her knees breaking down in tears, shadow wasn't sure what to do, so he went with his instinct and got on his knees and hugged her... suddenly then rain began to fall from the sky drenching them both...

In Westopolis...

Draith stood there still in awe, "EGG PAWNS!!!" Tails eyes opened in shock, "what!? that many eggpawns!? that... that isn't… possible!" Draith slanted his eyes and hunched his back while pointing, "then explain to me what in hell that is..." Tails ran over the debris and looked out into the flaming horizon, there he saw the maroon robots marching toward them at full speed. "oh...god... this cant get any worse..." said tails loosing the feeling in his legs. at that moment a large eggcarrier flew down from the clouds and began to fly over them trembling the earth as it went. "AH..." Tails couldn't move. Draith and blitz grabbed him and ran while yelling "lets go!!!"

Tails was dragged away with them as he stared at the carrier flying through the air. They both ran as fast as possible as tails just dangled there drooling from the mouth. They stopped quickly to see where they should hide, they saw a partly open metal door that lead into a destroyed restaurant. they all ran in and slammed the door entirely shut, shrouding them in darkness...

Draith: wow... big flying fortress thingy... funny how that crap happens eh?

Terrel: funny? ya, totally funny, the funniest part... is that your about to get pwnt by it. Probably involving a rusty little room with you tied up and lots of creepy torture devices.

Draith:... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... this isn't the movie hostel dumb ass...

Terrel: oh yea... but hey I have good news!

Draith: aaaaand that would beeeee?

Terrel: we have frozen a super solider in crio sleep and we are going un freeze him... to help you!

Draith: Awesome!-wait what?...that isn't possible, we don't have that kind of money… and besides what weapons could you give him!? We're flat out broke!

Terrel: the standard plastic butter knife! it still has mustard on it to! that'll give em a nasty sting!

Draith: _stands there and stares at terrel_ 0.0

Terrel:... what!? he can duel wield it with the salad cup spoon! it smells like death itself!

Draith: ... ... ... ... no more halo for you...-.-… might wanna cut out lunch too…


	8. What now?

Ch.8

What now?

Draith: so... is the super solider ready?

Terrell: yes... he is...ALIVE MOFOS!!!! ALIIIIIIIIIVE MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Draith: _smacks Terrell_ shut up please...

Terrell: 0.0... sniffle...

Draith: so... super solider x-1... can you hear me?

x-1: oh shizzle!!! who the _bleep _are you!?!?

Draith: s-snoop dog!?!? terrel??? you got snoop dog as our super soldier!?!?!? What the fuck we're you thinking!?

Terrell:...what?!...

Draith: were gonna get our asses sued!!!

Snoop: super soldier?... shit... ill be a super soldier, kick someone in there _bleep..._

Draith: meh... oh well...

Terrell: ill go get the knife and spoon!!!

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue, i dont own sonic and neither do you!... unless the owner of Sega is reading this………. And if you are… well… this is an honor I must say ,///,

WESTOPOLIS...

"Okay okay...where is the light!?!?!?" yelled a youthful voice in the dark. "lemmie see... its probably right here..._ZAP! _okay... ow... that wasnt it..." said a girls voice. "no no no, its probably a little higher... _grab._" suddenly the girls voice yells, "DRAITH YOU IDIOT THOSE ARENT THE LIGHT SWITCH YOU PERV!!!" suddenly the voice from earlier gasps "omg im so so so sorry!!!..." there was a pause... "draith... if your sorry... THEN LET THE _BLEEP _GO!" He immediately let go when the light blasts on "found it guys!" said tails happily. The room was a kitchen, there was food still out that was previously being made, there was a swinging door that lead to the actual restaurant with booths and tables.

"okay guys, lets lay low for a while until the heat cools down..." sai tails punching numbers into the device he was carrying. "...what are we the mafia?" said Draith sarcastically. "Draith... enough with the sarcasm" said Blitz glaring at him, "oh... s-sorry" said Draith making a big smile...

BACK AT WESTOPOLIS'S SHORE...

The shore was calm and the buildings near by were cracking and popping from the flames, suddenly someone burst out of the water, it was knuckles. he coughed as he crawled to land "ugh... my head..." he groaned as he laid on his back and slowly drifted to sleep on his back. he was dreaming of angel island, and even though he thought it was boring, he missed it a little, it was beautiful place with tall palms and green grass that never seemed to have to be cut. his fantasy was interrupted by a nudge in the side of his rib cage. "huh...eh...wha?..." was all he said as he stared up and saw rouge the bat looking at him flirtatiously as she always did.

"Rouge?... what are you doing here?" Rouge laughed slightly and offered her hand to help him up, "i was about to ask you the same thing..." Knuckles took her hand and hoisted himself up, "oh... the emerald...it um... broke again." Rouge burst into laughter, "again! Oh my god... you really are a knuckle head aren't you?" Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just... well what are you doing here?" Rouge looked around, "i work with the government remember? so I've been sent to se what's going on..." Knuckles nodded, "oh yea... almost forgot, so what exactly are you looking for, maybe i could help you... well, if you helped me anyway..." Rouge giggled and pulled out a master emerald shard, "i already did so, you really don't have a choice but to help me." she winked and handed it to knuckles, "that's just... great." said knuckles slanting his eyes...

INSIDE THE EGGBASE...

Revan looked around in the vent where he had been for 2 days now. "ugh... must stay awake... for the right... move" he yawned and closed his eyes a little, but shot them right open when he heard a large bang. "General! you've been in here for 2 days... have you even slept?" asked Dr. Eggman who just walked in through the metal door. "i...i cant doctor, i need to work... I've been working on this for all my life, one lowsy day without sleep is nothing for this." eggman shrugged "if you insist, but thats not why i am here, there was a break in 2 days ago and we just now figured it out!" The general shot up from his work, "WHAT!? How weren't we informed!?" Eggman sighed and leaned against the large machine with that held the emeralds. "Someone tapped into the system, but we found it while cleaning out the computers." General petty slammed down his fist, "he need to find him! and now!!" eggman nodded...

Terrel: oh yea... i wondered what happened to knuckles and Revan...

Draith: and now you know... now... go forth snoop X-1!!! kill them all!!!

Snoop: shit man... i don't have to do what you say! Your tryin ta bring a brotha down...

Draith: you said you wanted to be a solider though...

Snoop: oh the hood dog! not for the man! shit!

Terrel: okay okay... _presses a button that launches him out of the studio._

Snoop: ooooooooooh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ... ... ... ... ... iiit... ... .. ... ...

Terrell: wow… he flew rather nicely for a torso with limbs

Draith:... nice... now all we need is one for you!... wait what did you say?... torso with limbs?... that would be called a person Terrell…

Terrell:… um… heh heh yea-no…I prefer… torso with limbs.

Draith: well i… neeeeh… no I'm not going to even try to argue with that one…


	9. Amy Makes A Move!

_**THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH**_

_**RISE OF THE EGG EMPIRE...**_

Draith: _runs in smiling and giving the crowd high fives_ hello! Yes hello! Haha!!_keeps giving high fives_ thank you! Thank you! _bows and moves to the chair_ whew! Wow! Yes, thank you! Thank you!... Eh hem, anyway! I'm sure you all missed me and Terrell, and… well I'm sorry to say but, Terrell wont be joining us for our amazing come back.

Audience: Awwe!_depressed sighs and what not_

Draith: I know I know… However, on a lighter not we… ARE… in fact back! Now many of you may be asking… Draith… its been what… 2… 3 years?... NOW your back… yea yea yea, and… CRAZY as that sounds… I decided… to finish the story.

Audience: cheers loudly

Draith: yes yes, it its… wonderful I'll admit but… this I think… will be fun! Anyway, id first like to point out that since it HAS in fact, been so damn long. This will be a serious show tonight. Usually its funny and witty, but today is a truly… special day, so! Without further wait, I give you… the next chapter, of TCOD…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sega characters, Draith, Revan, and Blitz are unofficially my property (not by copyright) But I'm hoping your smart enough to assume that.

* * *

Draith had his head leaning against the surprisingly shiny stove as he thought up random thoughts while waiting for the eggpawns outside to leave the perimeter. Blaze had her back perched against the wall across from the doorway, she was looking down at the floor, also thinking up thoughts, only hers involved what she was going to do with Draith. Tails sitting in a chair near the sink while trying to fix one of his inventions. If there wasn't so much chaos outside, the room would have been almost frighteningly silent. Draith looked up at the ceiling when he suddenly caught Blitz in his peripheral vision. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. He got this feeling in his chest that he should probably say something.

The only problem was what? 'hey!... how are your fangs holding up!' no, he knew that wasn't a good move. 'Is it hot out or what!?' nope, that either. 'sorry for groping you earlier.' Now c'mon, you shouldn't even say that to a woman. Blitz then noticed Draith's stare. He quickly turned to face tails, "eh-uh tails! Whatchya workin' on?" he asked politely. Tails looked up and held up his invention to Draith, "oh! This is my neurodatatranmissional radar!" Draith stared for a moment, "…………… Great…… you keep up the good work then!..." Tails smiled and nodded, "Wouldn't except anything less from myself!" Tails said proudly. Draith nodded for a moment then glanced at Blitz who was walking towards him. "Draith?" she asked him softly. Draith stood up weakly from being overly nervous, "y-yea?" he asked trying to stay calm. "we need to talk." She said crossing her arms and piercing her lips.

_Knuckles P.O.V._

"Rouge, please… slow down… I just got shot out of a flying fortress! I'm a little tired and weak." Rouge giggled, "that didn't stop you that one night." She stated in a flirtatious sort of manner. "W-what!? R-rouge! You didn't tell anyone did you!?" She looked over and frowned a bit, "tell anyone what?" Knuckles stuttered a moment trying to find his words. "y-you know! The things we did!" Rouge smirked somewhat evilly. "I'm sorry I'm still a little lost, what things?" Knuckles sighed, "never mind, I don't have time for these things bat girl, let's just… hurry up and find hose shards." Rouge winked and continued walking.

_Amy and Shadow's P.O.V._

Amy was attending to Shadow's wounds again, only this time they were both drenched from the rain. Tail's house was surprisingly comfy giving there moist situation. The house seemed to shroud them both in warmth. Shadow looked at his arm as Amy sewed one of his wound's close. "Your pretty good I have to admit…" Shadow said smiling slightly. Amy blushed a moment but then his her face by reaching for an alcohol pad, "thank you!" she said cheerfully, hiding her embarrassment very well. Shadow glanced up at the clock, " hmm… do you think everyone back at Westopolis… well… do you think there okay?" Shadow asked, seemingly more curious then worried.

Amy moved the pink bangs from her eyes and glanced at the clock, "I'm sure there fine shadow." Amy smiled and nodded. Shadow looked at her for a moment, Amy was reading something from his look… was it… no, it couldn't be… was it just curiosity? Amy didn't know but she leaned in… just… a little.

* * *

Draith: Wow… that… just felt… SO RIGHT! YEA!! # YEA!!!

Terrell: sorry im late!, someone sliced the tires of my car! Can you believe that shit!?

Draith: my god that's!... terrible! Why would someone do that to your car!?

Terrell: guess someone just really didn't want me to make it to the show… odd… oh by the way, you left you scissors at my house.

Draith: oh! Thanks! Where did you find them!?

Terrell: wedged in between the grooves of my tires…

Draith:…………… what were the odds?


	10. Too Many Emotions for One Chapter!

_**THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH**_

_**RISE OF THE EGG EMPIRE...**_

Draith: _eating a sandwich_ mmm, this ish good _munch munch_

Terrell: _slurping soup_ mmm… oh! Hello everyone! Sorry were on a bit of a lunch break…

Audience member 1: We want to see another episode!

Audience member 2:TCOD! TCOD!

Audience member 3: Episode! It's your job!

Audience member 4: show us your boobs!

Draith: hey hey hey! Calm down, okay! We'll give you what you want! Man… so greedy…

Terrell: I hope you all die of starvation! Just so you know how we feel now! I mean this is the only time we've been seen eating on our little Intro Show!

Draith: YEA-wait really?... what about that one time with that feebee chick?

Terrell: yea well SHE was eating we weren't… remember?... the Gray stuff?

Draith: oh yea… anyway, here ya go ya ass holes!

Disclaimer: I am proud to say I unofficially own Draith, Revan, and Blitz. I cant say the same however for any other Sega character…

Blitz was practically dragging Draith to somewhere private by his wrist; she eventually stopped when they reached the opposite side of the kitchen where they could not be seen by Tails. Draith was still nervous, "Look Blitz, I know that I can be an idiot at times but I mean, I"- Draith was interrupted by a strong kiss on the lips. Blitz caressed his cheek lightly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. It seemed to glides over his and his fangs, until he soon gave in and kissed back sliding his tongue against hers. She then suddenly broke the kiss and stared at him blushing lightly. "I… I am so very sorry." She said turning around and scratching her head in thought.

Draith looked from left to right, he was a bit lost, but still he knew enough to tell that she was pretty shy at the moment. "H-hey… Blitz, its okay, I mean there's nothing to be sorry for." He chuckled a bit, "if anything I should be thanking you… I… really liked it." He stated, some what surprised that he wasn't blushing, or even nervous from what had just come out of his mouth. Blitz glanced over at him and smiled softly. "I don't know why you're so nice to me after everything you've been through and everything I've done to you but…" She then threw her arms around him and squeezed him close to her. She felt like crying but forced herself not to. Draith hesitated from shock but began to hug her too. He wasn't sure, but he thought… just maybe… maybe he really could be loved…

Knuckle's P.O.V.

Rouge looked over her shoulder as knuckles had his hands to his sides while looking down and slightly to the left, almost as if he were depressed and thinking. Rouge stopped in her tracks and put her hand to her hip before smirking and completely facing Knuckles. "What's wrong Knux? Why so melancholy?" she asked as if teasing him. Knuckles Grunted and flashed a glance at the bat girl. She had a lovely figure, but damn was she a bitch some times. "Its nothing, I'm just a little tired" he claimed in an upset voice. Rouge snickered, knowing that being around her made him very uneasy.

Rouge turned back around and continued down the street. Most of the building were either torn apart and on fire, or completely demolished. Rouge whistled in awe at the massive destruction that the ARK had caused just by falling out of the sky. Suddenly something caught her eye. "Wow…" she whispered in shock. "Knux, look at all those robots!" she stated somewhat nervously. Knuckles walked over and stepped in front of her to see what she was talking about. "Hmm… Those are the same robots that tried to take the master emerald shards…" Rouge cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Eggman?... again?... doesn't that guy take a day or two off?" They both began to slowly walk towards the crowd…

Amy's P.O.V.

Amy carefully lunged forward as Shadow's eyes grew in shock as there lips touched… sadly for just a second until he pushed her off slowly and gently. "Wait what?... what are you doing?" he asked breathing somewhat heavily. Amy's eyes began to open a little wider until she realized what she did, "wh-what! Why did i-I do that!?" Amy stood up looking down as her eyes darted from side to side in a panic. "I!... I!... I'm so sorry Shadow!" she stated as she began to cry a second before dashing to the door to get away. Shadow got up to go after her but realized that he needed to let her go… So she could think…

Amy ran out the door and down the rocky tan mountain that Tail's house was perched on top of. She kept running and running as fast she could until she reached the spring in the center of the Mystic ruins. When she breached the shore, she fell to her knees, getting mud on her little pink dress. She was crying and breatheing heavily. "Wh-whats wrong with me!?" she asked herself in a panic as she gripped her dress, as if a scared little girl who thought she had just seen a monster. She simply sat there and cried… and cried… and cried…


	11. How Many People Wanna Kick Some ass?

_**THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH**_

_**RISE OF THE EGG EMPIRE...**_

Draith: _runs in with a skateboard while high fiving the entire audience _HEY!!! HELLO!! GOOD MORNING WORLD!!! _Keeps high fiving before jumping off the skate board_ YEA! Hello world! Cept for you Canada. _Bows and waves _ hello hello! Yes! Thank you… thank you! _Takes a seat _okay, thank you everyone… now… As you know, me and Terrell are… VERY happy to be doing this again and we think that… after so many years of waiting you all deserve to have … your god damn show- HOWEVER!... Terrell?

Terrell: However… we… DO have a little problem, see… when we said… "hey, lets continue to do the TCOD series, we also had it planned in our minds that we would get… Draith?

Draith: _clears throat and organizes papers _eh hem…. FUCKING REVIEWS!

Terrell: THANK…you- ya see folks, we looooove to do this however we… are greedy ass holes and want some feedback… and if you can't spend… 1 minute of your time to tell us what you think then… well…

Draith: then your pretty much robbing our asses… think of it this way… your reviews… are gas… and… we… are the car/truck/motorcycle. Without them… we… don't write anything, so please be kind and give us just… A FRACTION… of your time… please… it means a lot…

Terrell: Every time you don't send us a review… Jesus kills a kitten… but not just any kitten… a kitten… wearing a hat… Now let's see you go to sleep NOW!

Draith: anyway, here is the Disclaimer. So please… lean back… get the blonde out from between your legs… and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Years ago, leaders were made by being the best of the best. If you were the best, you got the most. Now, if you have the most money… you're the best. So… if im flat out broke… that means?... right… I DEFINATLY… do NOT… own any Sega characters.

Knuckles P.O.V.

Knuckles hid behind a large green metal dumpster. He was carefully watching the eggpawns, trying to think if he should try to attack them or not. "Hmm" Knuckles mumbled as he tapped the dumpster in thought with his hand. "Alright… it looks like were going to have to for a head on attack and just take em down. If they stay in one piece, then they will have a better chance at getting the Master Emerald!" Knuckles stated as he got ready to make his move. Rouge was right behind him as they got ready to attack. "Okay how about this?" Rouge began, "you take the left ill take the right?" Knuckles nodded then stopped for a moment, "wait what?... there's a lot more of them on the left! And you know it!" he whispered to her. Rouge crossed her arms and gave him… "The look"… you know the look… Knuckles simply sighed and nodded before jumping out and running towards the crowd of maroon colored robots.

Draith's P.O.V.

Draith had Blitz quills in his hands; he was brushing his fingers through them slowly and gently. Suddenly the heard a loud bang that made them both jump up for a moment. Tails came running to where they were; he almost fell flat on his face while sliding in but luckily caught his balance. "G-guys! I think you should see this!" He said as he ran to the window while Draith and Blitz followed with utmost haste. Tails lifted one of the flaps to the blinds of the window and moved to the side for the two vampires to see what was out there.

At first the only saw a few eggpawns running east, as if pursuing something or someone. However they soon noticed the pieces of scrap metal that almost seemed to be shooting out of no where. They then saw Knuckles and Rouge punching and kicking the robots down. One in fact was unlucky enough to have knuckles pounce on the knocking them over, right before smashing in it's visor with his deadly gloves. Draith and Blitz quickly dove out of the door to give the two back up. Draith cocked back the lever of the M-16 and began to aim it carefully at the other eggpawns. As he pulled the trigger a large spark erupted from the barrel of the weapon with a loud bang of gunpowder and clang of the metal parts of the gun clashing together. Many of the minions were torn apart by Draith's armor piercing rounds, shards of metal, glass, and rubber tubing flew in all directions as they nearly seemed to explode from the force of the gun.

Blitz dashed into battle with her unique katan's. She was like a spinning wielder of death. The blades seemed to only shimmer for split seconds before they were sent through the frames of Dr. Eggman's minions. Draith admired her beauty as she did, he almost felt like drooling over her beauty. If only he had been paying attention he might have been able to avoid the right to the face from that last eggpawn. Draith moaned in pain for a moment before sending his free hand through the robots chest plating and pulling out all the wires that made him tick. The robot sputtered out some weird noises and twitched a moment before shutting down and falling to the floor in defeat.

_Back at the eggbase... what kind of gay name is that?_

Revan burst out of one of the air ducts. He glanced around quickly to find that all of the doors were locked securely. It appeared as if, only the guards could move efficiently through the base now. "hmm… this isn't helpful at all…" Revan stood up strait, some what sad that he had been outsmarted. Suddenly a few eggguards came through the large metal door to his left. The 3 robots spotted him immediately at told him to stay where he was and not move. "hmm… well this is even less helpful than the previous unhelpful event." Revan pulled out his laser like weapon and quicky flipped to his right as he shot 3 rounds. One in every guard, killing them almost immediately. Revan then put his weapon away and approached the guards "corpse". He then ripped off its head and used it on the eye scan of the door. Sadly nothing happened. "guess the robot needs to be running for it to work." He stated as he dove back into the vent to look for another way out.

Draith: well that wasn't too bad… Oh sorry folks for the lack of Shadow and Amy, I couldn't think of a scene yet for them… but I'll have one next chapter… Promise!

Terrell: Better not forget… dick weed…

Draith: what did you say?

Terrell: I said should we?... like… should we maybe add something else?

Draith: oh… like what?...

Terrell: LIKE YOUR FACE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! _Sheds a few tears from laughing _

Draith: Terrell… stop being a dumb ass… please!... just… like… 2 seconds of intelligent topics… PLEASE!?

Terrell: _ still laughing _ uuuuh… heh heh heh heh!... heh….woooooo… yea… um… no.


End file.
